


c'mon baby be with me so happily

by snsk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, amoebas in looooove, blub blub, happy happy happy, harry and louis as single-celled organisms, micro direction, microorganism au, westside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry bounces a bit. "yay, west side!" he blubs. </p><p>"yay, west side," louis giggles, as harry accidentally tips himself over with his slow uncoordinated bouncing. </p><p>[harry and louis are amoebas about to merge into a single-celled organism. blub blub.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon baby be with me so happily

**Author's Note:**

> science ? ? ?

:::

"blub blub," louis blubs. he nudges at harry with a pseudopodium. "harroeba."

harry turns slowly. harry does everything slowly, it's because he's all long and fingery all over. he's bigger than louis. louis itches to expand, but it's kind of nice to have harry wrapped around him at night when the pond is cold and dark. makes louis feel safe and comforted.

"loueba!" harry blubs, smiling. he's always so pleased to see louis. louis loves him a lot. "hiiiii."

"are you nervous," asks louis. 

it's a big thing, merging. it's being joined together for life. louis has known he's wanted to merge with harry ever since harry had stuck out one absurdly long pseudopodium and accidentally winded louis and had gasped, "oops!" looking terrified and absurdly close to tears and louis had fallen straight in love, but harry's still so young, and louis has doubts sometimes about harry having doubts.

"are you getting cold pseudopodia?" harry asks back, but he's grinning.

louis sniffs. "you wish, haroldoeba."

"if we're going to merge, you might at least learn that that's never going to be my name," laughs harry, nudging at louis until louis gives into his cuddle. harry wraps himself around louis and louis forgets what he was saying, all safe in harry.

at least, until harry murmurs, "not in the slightest."

"what?" louis enquires, playing absently with harry's vacuole.

"nervous. i'm not," harry tells him. "i want to be inside you, loueba."

louis' insides flutter, and he feels absurdly light. harry does this to him, makes him feel as bright as the rays of the sun shining into the water in the morning. 

"you don't have to worry about that," louis informs harry. "you're stuck with me. for life, mind you."

harry pulls him closer. "sounds good to me," he says, all pleased. harry's the only one who knows how grumpy louis is in the morning and how he presses on other people's contractile vacuoles when he's in a mood and how he looks around sometimes and wonders if this is all there is of life and gets spacey hours after that and still loves him, so hard.

louis is very lucky. he's an amoeba, but he knows that, at least.

"let's go to the west side today," he tells harry.

harry bounces a bit. "yay, west side!" he blubs. 

"yay, west side," louis giggles, as harry accidentally tips himself over with his slow uncoordinated bouncing. 

"are you laughing," harry pouts. 

"just a bit, beb," louis assures him fondly. "let's bring the rest too, it's our last chance to see them before the merging!"

zaynoeba and liamoeba and niaoeba are harry and louis' best friends. they're around somewhere, zayn probably asleep still, liam still doing his early morning stretching, and niall probably engulfing breakfast particles already.

"okay," harry says cheerfully. they hold pseudopodia and go look for the rest of the amoebas.

the morning sun is drifting through the water, and they avoid early fishies and move through weeds as they look for zayn's sleeping spot, all hidden and comfortable behind two huge rocks. niall is already there, doing lazy cartwheels and looking through zayn's food supply.

"zaynieeeeeba," louis sings, poking at zayn. zayn groans and blubs at louis to go away.

"rude! how rude, haroldoeba!" louis exclaims.

"very rude, boo," harry agrees, busy in discussion with niall about the yummiest kind of diatom for an after breakfast snack.

"hmph," louis hmphs. "today's a very special day for me, zayniettaoeba," he tells zayn in a disappointed voice. "i was expecting you to not sleep in anticipation of it."

niall laughs and laughs at that. "that's funny, tommoeba," he grins. "zaynie not sleep, ha!"

"not even for his best friend," louis scowls, putting on his best puppy eyes for zayn. zayn, of course, misses it, being asleep. "zaaaaaayneeeeeeebaaaaa," he calls, slow and echoey. "i'm meeeerging todaaaaay. with haaaaaareeeeeebaaaaa."

"i know," zayn mumbles. "you kept me awake half of last night to remind me. over and over again."

"obviously it didn't work," louis frowns.

liam arrives, looking far too cheery and chirpy for this time of the morning. he's not even merging today. exercise obsessed amoebas, really. "loueba! harroeba!" he blubs. "it's so exciting!" he flails his pseudopodia about.

"don't encourage him, do you think he doesn't know that," zayn mumbles into his rock.

 

they go to the west side later, all five of them. the west side is beautiful, all brightly coloured fishes and strange species with gently waving tentacles. even the sun is yellower here. louis loves it. amoeba don't really live here, too dangerous, sometimes; not their comfort zone, but he wants to.

liam's nattering about the new sea slugs that just moved in across him, something about how he can never get the place clean anymore.

"kick em out," zayn advises.

"you're too nice, li-li," niall mourns. 

"i can't kick them out, it's their home!" blubs liam, scandalized. "besides, what's a little cleaning."

"i sometimes wonder if you're truly an amoeba, li," louis comments sadly, "or one of those cleaner bacteria types in disguise."

harry is talking happily to a little paramecium. louis drifts away from zayn and liam and niall to join him.

"hiiiii," harry smiles, breaking off in the midst of conversation to look at louis like he's in love. he does that a lot. louis does too, so who's he to talk. "nathan, this is loueba who i told you about, we're merging today."

nathan the paramecium waves some cilia at louis. "so lucky," he says, wistful. "wish i could merge."

"ah, well," consoles louis. "win some, lose some. at least you can, y'know, swim with proper direction."

"lucky me," nathan concurs, chuckling. "see you guys around, alright? you're really so right to merge."

he swims away and louis looks at harry, finds him looking back. of course.

"love you," louis reminds him, because louis doesn't say it as often as he should.

"not even the gods above could separate the two of us," harry tells him, suddenly all serious.

"where'd you -- where's that from," louis smiles. "have you been talking to the turtles again? you always talk all weird after you talk to them."

harry leans down to kiss louis on the cheek. "no, that was all me."

maybe it's the warmer sun or the colors flashing by, but louis blubs out of nowhere, "i want to live here. here, in the brighter end of the pond. where there's more life. with you."

harry looks at him, and he touches louis' cheek, where he kissed it before. "so do i, actually," he tells him, and he's grinning suddenly, all manic and pleased. "crazy, innit."

"you're not just saying that?" louis asks worriedly.

"i'm not just saying that," harry confirms. "it's wonderful here. i want to live here with you, too, very much."

louis feels like he could spin around the pond, float to the surface for love. "crazy," he agrees.

he's going to merge with the part of him he's missed all his life. crazy, but not, really.

"blub blub," harry blubs, pointing at niall trying to pick up a lady shrimp. "ohhh, man," he laughs. "lou, gotta see this."

"five particles says he's got game," louis suggests.

"y'think?" asks harry, giggling.

"my boy's got moves!" louis insists.

"better than mine?" enquires harry, nudging at louis. he's got that look on again, like louis is everything in the pond. harry has no doubts, and harry is louis'.

"babe, you have no moves," louis informs him sadly, dodging a poke attack from harry, flapping his pseudopodia wildly for liam or zayn to come rescue him. they don't, of course. such friends. he needs new ones. (he wonders if zayn would join them west side. he looks comfortable here, and zayn's never been one to follow protocol, and he's always stuck with louis, he's louis' best friend. liam would follow zayn anywhere. there're plenty of digestible bacteria for niall here too.)

"in fact," he gasps, "it's a wonder how you managed to pull me, i wonder every day-"

harry's laughter rings through the water, and louis loves him better for however wide the world outside stretches.

:::

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 USER bestoflnd MADE A POLISH TRANSLATION OMG! CHECK IT OUT  
> http://flowerchildxstyles.tumblr.com/post/129004096690/cmon-baby-be-with-me-so-happily-t%C5%82umaczenie-pl


End file.
